


【Jaybru】无望的爱

by Lingfengwu



Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 29





	【Jaybru】无望的爱

未曾诉说的爱意，唯以沉默应对。  
Jason/Bruce  
分级：R  
字数：3000

>>>>>>

先是潮湿，带着初秋的凉意，像一条水蛇一样在自己的领地来回逡巡。接着是灼热，微弱的火苗在身体里躁动不安，零星的水痕反而助长了它的气焰。Bruce渐渐清醒过来，意识到有人在抚摸他。  
“……Jason？”

身上的手突然停了下来，不再动作。Bruce眨了眨眼睛，借着昏暗的台灯光线，看见了一个毫不意外的人。

这里是红头罩的房间，一个在哥谭底层再普通不过的归处。本来，黑暗骑士在为他的城市而战，一个不平静的夜晚。唯一棘手的是稻草人的恐惧毒气，幸好他一直都携带着解药，戈登局长也“及时”赶到。他没怎么受伤，脑袋却晕的厉害。解药能抑制他的幻觉，但也不可避免地带来一些副作用。漫天的雨水笼罩着这座城市，空气中弥漫着朦胧的雾汽。蝙蝠侠静静地立于雨幕之间，突然意识到Jason的住处就在附近。

“你在干什么？”Bruce的声音有些沙哑，带着显而易见的疑惑。先前的那股燥热更加明晰，尤其是Jason略微湿润的手掌覆在他背上的那一小片皮肤。看来还参杂了毒藤的花粉。但Jason在做什么？他本来也没打算在这里遇到Jason，毕竟他不怎么回来这里，尤其是在夜间。可就算他真的回来了，也不该趁他睡着的时候意味不明地抚摸他曾经的养父。

“你知道我想干什么。”坐在床边的青年压抑着心中的渴望，低头盯着他的眼睛里暗潮汹涌。与干燥温暖的自己相比，Jason连头发都是湿的，T恤也洇了一些水痕，似乎刚从外面的雨中回来，连澡都没来得及洗。

Bruce挣扎着从床上坐起来，他赤身裸体，单薄的被子堪堪遮住下体，布满伤痕的身躯在昏黄的灯光下泛着暧昧的色泽。花粉发挥了作用，他的身体绵软无力，即使是窗外的雨也无法浇熄他的灼热。Jason一定知道他现在的处境。Bruce抬起头，水润的蓝眼睛静静地看着他，暂时不去在意他话中的意味，“解药——”  
“没有什么解药！”身边的男人突然抓住他的肩膀，翻身上床，把他狠狠地压在身下，一双眸子凶狠愤怒，死死地盯着他。“你他妈的洗得干干净净赤身裸体躺在我的床上，像个发情的婊子一样等着被操，还指望我会放过你？”  
一记拳头狠狠地砸向他的侧脸，他没去躲，此刻的布鲁斯并没有什么力气。也好，这是他应得的。

“从我的身上滚开！我要回去。”Bruce的眼睛里满是惊疑与厌恶，仿佛他是什么十恶不赦的罪犯。这深深刺痛了Jason。“既然来了，就别想回去。”  
他着迷地看向Bruce的嘴唇，这简直是世间最完美的造物。只是它总是冷冰冰的，偶尔是嘲讽，偶尔是愤怒，鲜有快乐。他情不自禁地慢慢向它靠近，心中的渴求愈发强烈，胸腔里的东西“嘭——嘭——”地跳个不停，直到它微微张开，犹疑地发出一个音节，“Ka——”  
“你是要呼唤他，是不是！”Jason几乎是立刻就捂住了它，掌心一片柔软，身体却只有冰冷。“你宁愿相信他，Bruce。一个异种！”  
“我不允许你这样说——唔——”Jason粗暴地把两根手指深入Bruce口中，绕着他的舌头来回搅动，有口水顺着嘴角流出来他也毫不在意。“你以前一个人就能解决所有事情，现在却总是跟那个外星人待在一起，还被人们叫做什么“世界最佳搭档”。你什么时候变得这么软弱了，Bruce？还是说……”Jason俯下身，在Bruce通红的耳尖旁边讽刺道，“你不在意他看到你现在这个样子？”

“不……”当手指完全湿润后，Jason抽了出来。他一早就发现Bruce中了花粉，将散落一地的蝙蝠制服收起，他不会给Bruce使用解药的机会。沉迷于情欲的Bruce，无力反抗的Bruce，需要他的Bruce。

Jason将Bruce翻了个身，让他趴在床上，左手捞起Bruce的腰肢，好让他的屁股高高举起来。沾满口水的手指探入红嫩的穴口，软肉立刻谄媚地包覆过来，如此紧致，如此温暖，只是这样的场面就让他立刻硬了起来。

“你不能这么做。”Bruce无力地攥紧床单，苍白的身躯在散乱的雨声中微微地颤抖。Jason竟从他的声音里听出一丝脆弱来，不由得激发出心中某种扭曲的快感。手指继续深入，认认真真地做着扩张。“为什么不能？”  
“我把你当做家人——啊！”Bruce突然软叫一声，Jason的手指戳到了他的敏感点。  
“家人。”Jason冷笑。低吼，“你从来只把迪克当作你的家人！”

他眸子里的光黯淡下来。那些愤怒，恨意，此刻统统化作悲伤和痛苦，从眼睛一路流到心脏，再溢满整片胸腔。他把手指抽了出来，冷冷地感受他对他的挽留，尽管那并非Bruce本意。扩张没怎么做好，他从来没做过这个，此刻的他已经失去了全部耐心，就这么把自己硬挺的巨物送入柔软的蜜穴之中。

太紧了。他的阴茎强硬地破开Bruce的防御，那些软肉立刻紧紧地吸附着他，似是抗拒，又似迎合。  
Bruce不肯放松自己。他被夹得不是很好受，Bruce应该也好不到哪里去。但这个倔强的男人，只是将额头陷入柔软的枕头里，叫人无法窥见他的任何表情。他的双手攥紧床单，任凭身体怎样颤动，也没发出任何声音。

Jason几乎要为此心软。但一想到他如此高傲的姿态，总是一个人默默地承受一切，他宁愿让他受点惩罚。  
于是他掐着Bruce劲瘦的腰肢，迷恋地看着那两个如Bruce漂亮的酒窝般令人移不开眼的腰窝，不管不顾地操着身下的人。

起初很艰难，不适，那里实在是太紧了，一根手指进去再出来根本没起到任何作用。他不该那么着急的，如果他家里有润滑剂的话他一定会用的。Jason隐隐闻到一丝腥甜，不知道是不是那里出了血，又或者是别的什么地方。他只是强硬地挺动着，整根进去，再整根出来，不知道自己在追寻什么。

Jason每一次撞击都足够用力，Bruce光滑紧致的臀肉便会泛起一阵阵波浪。淫靡的交合水声几乎要隐匿在整个城市的雨幕中。默然的城市，狭小的空间，昏暗的灯光，断断续续的喘息。也许是花粉的作用，Bruce的那里已经变得又湿又软，温柔地包裹他的性器。还不够。还想要更多。Jason在欲海里沉沉浮浮，想要占有他的欲望如此强烈，他却依然觉得迷失。

又是一次顶撞，从开始就没发出过任何声音的Bruce突然小声地叫了出来，似是呻吟，似是呜咽。  
“Jason，你恨我。”Bruce肯定地说道。

Jason看不到他的表情。这句话仿佛一枚子弹，直直地击中Jason的心脏，叫他动弹不得。那也是一个雨夜，只不过是Jason人生中最冰冷的一个雨夜。他至今忘不了那种感觉，冰冷，潮湿，粘腻的土壤，初生的迷茫。他是被舍弃了的。一切的一切都不复存在，他的心中只有恨。  
如今的自己已经成为了红头罩，不再依赖任何人。他恨什么呢？恨Bruce没有及时来救他？还是恨他没有为自己复仇？不。他恨Bruce，恨他不够爱自己。

Bruce曾是Jason生命里唯一的光亮。他是那么的美好，照亮他的黑暗，给予他全新的人生。他只希望自己能永远做蝙蝠侠的罗宾，永远和Bruce在一起。他复活后第一次做那种梦梦到的是Bruce。他把他的光亮压在身下，虔诚地亲吻他高贵美丽的身躯。他一次又一次地和Bruce在梦中缠绵，他最爱的Bruce的蓝眼睛里总是盈满泪水，哀伤地看着他。  
Bruce。Bruce。Bruce。他一遍又一遍地呼唤他的名字，每时每刻都想着他，这样才不至于在复仇之前再次死去。他早已明白自己的心意，却陷在爱与恨的漩涡中无法自拔，任它们百般纠缠。即使最终和解，他也无法坦然面对Bruce。

Jason愣愣地盯着Bruce布满伤痕的身躯，各种各样的伤疤，新旧不一。这不是什么勋章，不是荣耀，这是独属于黑暗骑士的苦痛，是世间永远也无法消除的罪恶。如此美丽的身躯，那上面也有自己留下的痕迹。复仇时的冲动，永远的烙印。他几乎亲手杀了他。

“你是在报复我。”Bruce的声音轻飘飘的，仿佛即将要破碎的泡沫。  
我是在报复你，也在报复我自己。

“你会后悔今天的所作所为。”  
不，他不会后悔。就算时光倒回，他也依旧会这么做。只是……

哥谭的雨总是如此漫长，洗刷着表面的污秽。Jason加快了速度，一手抚慰Bruce早就挺立的阴茎。他的身体干干净净，不像普通男人一样毛发旺盛，精致又讲究，如此地适合被操。  
快感越来越强烈，他知道差不多了。当Bruce颤抖着在他的手中释放时，他也到达了顶峰，将白浊统统留在了Bruce柔软温暖的小穴里。

Jason听到Bruce张开口小声喘气。他将额头贴在Bruce的后背，温热的潮湿立马就涌了出来。

他爱的人就在身下，他却没有给他一个亲吻。

END.


End file.
